This invention relates to fishing rod holders. More particularly, this invention relates to a fishing rod holder kit which provides for connecting a fishing rod holder to a rail or stanchion of various configurations.
Fishing rod holders are known in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,634 there is shown in FIG. 1 a bracket clip 15 with an arcuate portion 15' for engaging a fishing rod B. In FIG. 2 a holding plate 115 is disclosed with an inverted V-shape 115a. At lines 1-4 in column 4, it is stated that the holding plate 115 may be formed with a circular arc shape as well. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,066 there is shown at 15 a means 18 for securing the fishing rod F to a boat rail R. Plate-like members 30 and 28 which are shown in FIG. 2 have contoured surfaces 30a and 30b to fit the rail R. In column 3, lines 36-39 it is stated that the surfaces may be arcs of a circle or may have any other curvature so long as the curvature is preferably matched to the shape of the boat rail.
The prior art does not provide a kit-type unit wherein a fishing rod holder can be adapted to fit a rail or stanchion by means of insert members. These would be selectively substituted in the holder so as to accommodate different geometric surfaces of a boat rail or stanchion.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved means for adapting a rail or stanchion mount fishing rod holder to a rail or stanchion of various geometric configurations.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a means of the foregoing type which is in the form of a kit having inserts for selective use.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a kit of the foregoing type wherein the inserts are interchangeable with either a rail or a stanchion mount rod holder.
Other advantages are an adaptor kit of the foregoing kind which can be produced at minimum cost and has an aesthetic appearance.